The Koreile Diaries
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: A girl thief in Tantalus retells the story of Final Fantasy IX through her diary entries. This is an AU, and new characters will appear!
1. In the Hideout

**THE KOREILE DIARIES**

**Written by RoseDincht**

**Author's Note: **This is retelling the story of Final Fantasy IX through the diary entries of an OC I made. This is a bit of an AU as well. I do not own Final Fantasy IX or the characters. I own this fanfiction, and Koreile. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

**ENTRY ONE - THE HIDEOUT**

I woke up early, as usual, to start writing this at my favorite time of the day. As a "morning person", I have always loved Lindblum at dawn. The sunrise gave me peace, but the sight of the sun shining down on the city inspired me to start off my day with as much energy and zest that I could muster. That's the thing about a Lindblum sunrise: it was one great big paradox. It was peacful, but vibrant. It was at ease, yet busy. So many opposite feelings seemed to coexist in harmony. I always found it fascinating.

We would be leaving today. Regent Cid had asked the Boss to carry out some kind of a mission. So far, the Boss, Cinna, and Blank know what's going on. I don't know what they're keeping from the rest of us, but the Boss promised to brief us on the Prima Vista. I don't know what this is all about, but when he said we would be leaving on the Prima Vista, I grew excited. It had been awhile since we've performed anywhere, but my gut tells me we're going to be doing much more then performing and stealing.

I suppose I should introduce myself to you. I know who I am, I know who and what I like. Writing it down might be useless, since this is only a chronicle for my thoughts. But nonetheless, this book was stolen by me and I own it now. I might as well make my mark. My name is Koreile, and I am a thief and actress on the Prima Vista, our theatre/pirate ship. I am 1/9 of Tantalus, the most infamous band of daring thieves. The troupe is run by the boss, Baku, and consists of eight other thieves (myself included, of course). They are Zidane, Marcus, Blank, and Cinna.

Those four are the best thieves in the troupe, besides the Boss of course. Zidane is about my height and probably the best looking out of the groupe. He has pale skin, blue eyes, and short blonde hair that is well groomed and neatly pulled back into a smalle ponytail. He's probably the most friendliest out of the group, and everybody (except the Boss) seems to get along just great with him. Marcus is taller then the both of us, and much stronger. He is muscular, with large biceps, broad shoulders and a square chin. Despite his size and strength, Marcus is very laid back, quiet, and probably the most mature out of the group. He wears an orange bandana that cover his scalp, forehead, and eyes. Apparentally that's the style nowadays, for Blank wears a belt-like headband around his forehead and eyes as well. Blank is a bit taller then myself, and wears a bunch of old, brown rags and sturdy boots. His hair is slicked back into red, spikey strands. Blank's pretty friendly too. He's a prankster, yes, and is always up for a good joke, but when things get serious, he wises up. Cinna is a bit pudgy, shorter then Zidane, and has a very dirty looking face. He wears a bunch of old rags as well, and doesn't seemed too ashamed to show his pot belly. He's friendly too, but very sensitive. He gets offended pretty easily.

Moving on, Tantalus also consists of the twins: Zereno and Bereno. They're the engineers on the Prima Vista, as well as minor actors, and help the boss run the ship. They're about Cinna's height, clad in black and gray leather clothing and wear a very strange looking mask over their heads that show only their eyes. For the most part, they're rather friendly, but can be very, very bossy.

Then there's Ruby. She's the only other girl on the ship and carries her weight as an actress. A bit taller then me, and is very pretty. She has very pale skin, long, wavy green hair, and speaks with a Western accent. We all tease her about it, and she always laughs at it. Acting seems to be her only real role on the ship, but she seems to have some very good managing skills. She directs and orders about the Tantalus orchestra, and when they follow her commands, their music always turns out good. She hopes to one day own a theatre of her own, and we all wish her luck.

As for me, I too am a thief, but my speciality is stealth and chemistry. I can mix stolen items, as well as plants and herbs, to make bombs, explosives, or even potions and remedies. I'm also very quick and very quiet, good for sneaking up on people. I suppose you could say that I'm the "ninja" of the group. Also worth noting, I am currently in a relationship with Blank. We've known each other since we were kids, and at first, I didn't really like him too much. He was too cocky and sarcastic, and I was always irritated by that. Yet as we grew older, I guess we both matured a bit, or I just developed a sense of humor. What I used to find irritating became a very good joke. I suppose his funny and playful nature was what attracted me to him, and the fact that I eased up and became more fun to be around was what attracted him to me.

But there is more to Blank than what meets the eye. He is a great thief and a marvelous actor, and a swift fighter. All of these are characteristics that everybody already knew. But what they didn't know was that he was a very gifted artist. When we reached our sixth month, he showed me his sketchbook, a treasure he had kept secret fro the other boys (probably because they wouldn't be able to appreciate it as much as he did). Blank draws everything that comes to mind. He designed weapons, buildings, castles and ever airships just for fun. But what I always loved was the way he drew landscapes. At one point, he drew a landscape filled with gardens, waterfalls, mountains, rivers and forests that all surrounded a small **Nekote** village. He called it "Utopia".

When I told him that the picture would have been 100 perfect if it had a sunrise, he redrew the picture on another page of the book with a sunrise included. Then he called it "Koreile's Utopia."

I was never aware of how deep and passionate of a person Blank was until he showed me his sketchbook. I remember looking at another page in his book and finding a rought draft of a woman who looked similar to myself. The picture was in black and white, but I had a feeling that it was me. The hair on the woman fell to her hips in long, smooth, straight strands, much like my blonde hair does. The woman was also fairly short, but slender, and wore a somewhat revealing attire, just like myself. I loved the colors white and blue, so my belly-showing tanktop, small short-sleeved vest, and my miniskirt are all white with blue threads and designs. I also have white boots and a few bandages around my wrists, biceps, and legs (not because of injurt, just because it looks neat). The woman in the drawing wore the exact same bandages.

The woman had large eyes that would have looked like mine, only hers were gray and mine were a bright blue. To my misfortune, the woman also had small breasts, just like myself. I'm not a flatchested girl, but I am definately not satisfied with what I have. As a sixteen-year-old young woman, I should not have the breasts of a twelve-year-old girl. But enough of that. The sketch also had my face, hair, clothes and build. I was flattered when I saw the drawing. Even though I was his girlfriend, I never thoguht he would draw a picture of me. And I really wanted to see the final draft.

Blank and I have been dating for at least two years. Because of our relationship, my bond with the other boys has become much closer. Before, they treated me like a friend. Now they treat me more like a sister (I was also given the nickname "Sis", which is a little ackward since Blank is called "Bro").

Well, not that I've jotted all of this down, everyone is now waking up. I'll continue writing this later. I have a feeling that this day will be interesting. All the more reason for me to write about it.

* * *

More Author Notes:

**Nekote** - Nekote is a Final Fantasy IX race that I made up. They are cat people. They have the body and build of a human, only their arms, hips, the sides of their neck and their head are covered with fur. The face, stomach and legs have no fur, but very pale, soft skin. The cheeks on the Nekote do have some fur, and their heads are topped with cat ears. Nekote also have tails, claws, a very, very long hair that falls from their head to their mid-back (for the males) or hips (for the females). They live in areas around the Iifa Tree, Black Mage Village, and Chocobo Forest.

Please read and review! I love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Koreile's Room

**THE KOREILE DIARIES**

**ENTRY TWO - KOREILE'S ROOM**

We boarded the Prima Vista and all got settled in. Blank, Marcus, Cinna and I arrived in the meeting room right on time. Zidane arrived later. Before he arrived, we killed tiem by playing card games and having small talk. Cinna had challenged Marcus to a card game, and was shouting and cursing everytime Marcus won a card. In the end, Marcus walked away with three of Cinna's cards, and Cinna was left with nothing. Although that pissed him off, I'm sure he'll get over it. Marcus, despite the fact that he's good at cards, was never into the game, and it wouldn't surprise me if he gave Cinna his cards back.

Blank and I sat in the cornor of the room, flipping through the pages of his sketch book. There was another rough draft of me in there. This time, he decided to draw me as I would look as a Nekote. I still had my clothes and long hair, but Blank added fur to my arms, neck, and face, and gave me cat ears and a tail. My face had been transformed into a feline's. My eyes, nose, cheeks and lips resembled that of a cat's, yet (like the Nekote people), the majority of my face was flesh, not fur (the same applied to my stomach and legs. Those were the only parts on the Nekote people that wasn't covered in fur).

When I saw that drawing, I couldn't help but ask him: "So what motivated you to draw this one?" It was in a whisper, of course. Blank's sketchbook is still a secret we share.

He replied with "Must've had something to do with Koreile's Utopia. If you're Utopia has a Nekote village, shouldn't you be a Nekote as well?"

That made us laugh. The guys didn't pay too much attention. Occassionally, they teased us for "flirting". But all the laughing and teasing came to a stop when we heard a match being lit in the other room, and saw light shining in through the crack under the door. It was Zidane, late as usual. We stepped out to great him... only to have the Boss jump into the room with a dragon mask on his head. He roared monsterously and just about scared the life out of us. Our natural response was to fight him, and in the process, Zidane swiped a Mage Masher from the Boss' belt. When the battle was over (which happened when Marcus managed to split the Boss' mask right down the middle), Zidane was allowed to keep the Mage Masher, and the meeting began.

As it turns out, Regent Cid had told the Boss to perform "I Want to be Your Canary" in the kingdom of Alexandria. While Marcus played the lead (along with the Boss, Zereno, Bereno, and Cinna), it would be up to Blank, Zidane and I to kidnap the heir to the Alexandrian throne: Princess Garnet. Blank was given a package of oglops that he would use to distract anyone who tried to get in our way. That would certainly do the trick too. Oglops are _disgusting_. I hate the little buggers. Anyways, before we could let the oglops keep the knights and Queen and whoever busy, we needed to use a sleeping potion that I made from a sleeping weed to knock out the princess. While she was unconscious, Blank, Zidane and I would have to get her onto the Prima Vista while fighting off the guards that weren't being troubled by the oglops (if there were any).

I have to admit that I am a little nervous about all of this. We never kidnapped anybody before, let alone a princess. I don't mean to be pessimistic, but what if this causes trouble between Alexandria and Lindblum? They know that the Tantalus troupe is from Lindblum, after all. Blank tells me not to worry about it, but I really can't help feeling a little paranoid.

I'm sitting on my bunk bed (the top bunk, of course), writing this and sharpening my sai blades. I have a very, very bad feeling about all of this. Brahne could never be trusted, and everyone in Lindblum knows that she would just _love_ to start a war with someone. So who knows what she'll do once we kidnap her daughter...

Just what _is_ Regent Cid plotting anyway? Why do we need to capture the princess? What good is that going to do?

Zidane just walked in. He says we're now pulling into Alexandria. I had better go...


End file.
